Jump Braves
by ZeterZero
Summary: A tale of heroes never before seen, living in a realm that is familiar yet unique. Love and loss define them, but their bravery will make them heroes... A story that is based on, but not in, the stories which inspired it; that is Jump Braves. If you like OCs and reinvented concepts than this one is for you.
1. Chapter 1

Jump Braves

Jump Braves

A Fiction Inspired by Shonen Jump

Written By ZeterZero

Prolouge: Tamiko

It was raining, always raining, and she was always alone. There was faint memories of someone who loved her, but they were just that; memories. She sat alone on the side of the muddy road to…she wasn't sure where. She really didn't care where it went, because she already knew there would be no place for her there. All she could do was sit there and wait for some traveler to show her pity, whether it be with a loose coin or some scrap of food. There had been a time when she had tried to find work, to live like normal folk, but after what happened with that man…

"Hello there!"

She looked up to see eight riders stopped in the middle of the rode before her, all clad in armor and carrying spears and katana. Samurai from the capital, or so she figured from the flower shaped crests that adorned their leader's jacket. It took the down trodden girl a few moments to realize it was the leader of the group who had spoken to her, though she was far from impressed by the man. Though he was big, strong looking, and probably a noble or some such nonsense, to her he was just another man on a horse.

"Did you hear me girl? You aren't deaf are you?"

She just looked away, uninterested in conversation, and not particularly caring if the samurai decided to beat her. It wasn't until he got off his horse that she thought he might try to kill her for whatever reason. Why should she care, rather, why did some part of her still feel the need to survive?

She thought to run until she saw the samurai reach out his hand, holding a loaf of bread. Bread…how long had it been since she had even smelt bread. Reluctantly, fearing he might grab her or strike her down, the girl reached for the loaf. The second her hand touched it she snatched it away and practically inhaled it. The soldier smiled, though it was half hearted and did nothing to hide the pain in his eyes. Did he…feel sorry for her?

"Tell me, what's your name? Please tell me you at least have a name to call your own."

She said nothing at first, pulling a strand of her long, red hair from her blue eyes instead. He acted like he cared, but she had been fooled by such acts before. Yet something about the man's eyes made her believe he was as kind as he acted. When she spoke, it was in a whisper as if trying to stay unnoticed by the others.

"Tamiko…"

"Tamiko, good then. How old are you Tamiko?"

"I…I'm not sure. Ten I think."

"I thought that was about right since my son is about your size now. Tell me Tamiko, where is your family, or-"

"W-why do you care?"

The expression the man took on was not one of anger or disappointment, but sorrow in the deepest sense. She didn't understand it at the time, but she would someday, and it would break her heart. One of the other horsemen spoke up behind him, and he raised a hand in response.

"I must go now Tamiko…I and my men have a mission to complete. I promise, someday, children shall not need to suffer as you do now. I and many others are working to create such a world."

"A lot of good that does me…"

Tamiko's words cut him deeper than any sword, because he knew she was right. He wanted to take her with him, give her clean clothes, food, a place to call home. Why couldn't he; what was holding him back?

"Lord Mifune, we must ride on."

The man closed his eyes for a moment, as if in contemplation or prayer, before taking a bag of coins from his belt and putting it before the young girl.

"I…I am truly sorry child. Perhaps if I were braver…no…I suppose not…"

Again Tamiko didn't understand what the man was trying to say, but she took the coins in hand and then looked away from him. The man stood and returned to his horse, his fellows keeping silent more out of respect than anything. They lingered for only a moment, the man looking down at the girl once more before recomposing himself. Tamiko watched as they rode away, not sure what to make of the encounter, or how exactly to use the money she had been given.

The homeless girl opened the bag to find not a few copper coins, but three solid gold ryo! She could eat for months off of this much, that is, if she wasn't accused of stealing from a noble or some other such nonsense. If this was a blessing, than it was one she would have to be very careful with. Standing up, she decided it would be best to head to the closest village, somewhere out of the way if possible.

The explosion didn't register at first, but when she looked down the road to see the smoke rising skyward, all she could think about was the man from before.

Why did that man's sad eyes and false smile come to her mind?

Why wasn't her first thought to run away as fast as she could.

Why was she running toward the smoke instead?

It could be anything; bandits, rebels, assassins, or a hundred other things she could do nothing against. Yet still she ran; hoping, praying that he was alright. She shouldn't have cared, yet all she could think about was making sure he was alright. She didn't even know his name, yet he had given her food and money. No, it was far more than that.

He showed her kindness.

Tamiko could hear the fighting now; swords clashing and some otherworldly roaring that hurt her ears. Of all the reckless things she had done, this was by far the most stupid and pointless of them all. When at last she could see those fighting, she could hardly comprehend it all. The samurai were fighting other samurai, though they wore less armor and bore no visible crests. But it was the white monster that fought with them that baffled the young girl's mind: a huge brute with a face like a mask and a empty hole in it's chest. It had four arms, three serpentine tales for legs, and spines going down it's back.

When it turned toward her, it's empty eyes seeming to pierce right through her, and she knew she was dead. It charged, if the rampaging motioned it used to move could be called such a thing, aiming directly at the terrified girl who should never have been there. She couldn't think or move, only stare wide eyed as her death rushed toward her. She saw only a blur, felt something grab hold of her, and then she was behind the monster. She was in someone's arms now, someone in armor who was twice her size.

"Tamiko, what are you doing here?"

She looked up to see his face, the same man from before had saved her from that monster! The creature roared and both looked toward it as it searched for it's missing prey. The man put Tamiko down behind a near by tree, and then drew his sword from it's sheath. It was a magnificent looking weapon; no doubt forged by the finest smith in the capital. She had heard that the swords of the mightiest warriors in the land were magical, but could even a magic sword kill such a terrible monster?

Mifune walked forward as two of his enemies rushed at him with weapons ready. Tamiko only saw two flashes of silver as the man cut down both foes with ease. He swung his sword so fast that it was like a flash of light had slashed them instead of a blade. The monster 's motions stopped, as if he could feel Mifune's steely gaze upon his form. It turned slowly, almost like it was nervous, or so Tamiko thought as she watched the two hated enemies face one another. They just stood their motionless for a moment, even as fighting went on around them, until the creature roared and snapped it's tales to launch forward.

Mifune didn't move, he only raised his sword as it glowed in his hands, pointing the tip of the blade at the beast. The light was beautiful, yet the monster seemed to fear it and became more aggressive as he looked upon it. Mifune spoke a name, and Tamiko shook when she heard the words uttered from the warrior's lips. Those words carried a certain weight to them, and she knew she was about to see something amazing.

"Fall, Mosu no Kosetsu."

The sword flashed with a white hot flame, and the monster was engulfed in a blinding inferno. It was so beautiful and brilliant that Tamiko thought she could look upon it forever. She heard a sound emitting from the sword; a strange noise that was like music yet unlike anything she had heard before. It only lasted for a few moments, but when the blazing light vanished so did the creature. In its place were only ashes, and all present looked on in amazement.

For the attackers the wonder became shock, and shock swiftly became fear as they ran back toward the forest from whence they came. Tamiko slunk back, trying to be as small as she could as the enemy force rushed through the trees. A few of Mifune's allies prepared to run after them, but their leader raised his hand and motioned for them to stop.

"There's no point in that; at least not yet. Treat the wounded, both ally and enemy, and then retrieve the horses."

"Mi Lord?"

One of the younger soldiers was confused by the order. Letting the enemy escape, treating wounded foes, it didn't make sense to the youth. The others made no such questioning remark; they knew of Mifune's kindness, but also have his intelligence. After all these seemingly normal men had somehow gained control of a Hollow, and learning how they accomplished such a feet came first.

Mifune turned his attention back to Tamiko, who still stood behind the tree where he had left her. She was clearly confused by everything she had just witnessed, but there was also a spark of wonder in her eyes. Mifune told himself he should send the girl away now, telling her to forget what she had seen and to try and live a normal life. He couldn't do it though; he couldn't just send her back to a life of barely surviving and being alone. He knew what he needed to do, but he hoped to God that it was the right thing. Bringing her into his world…a world of swords and monsters…could he really do that?

Tamiko stepped forward and looked into the man's eyes, seeing the uncertainty that lie in them. She had seen such eyes before, and she knew what they meant. She should have known better than to think a man of his stature would be willing to accept her. In the end she was just another street urchin, another lost child who couldn't have a real home. Maybe for whatever reason, she didn't deserve one.

"Tamiko, let's go home"

"I…I understand…I'll be fi-wait…wha-what did you say?"

She would never admit it later, and Mifune promised to never tell anyone, but that day Tamiko wept for hours. It was the first time in her life that she shed tears of joy, but it wouldn't be the last. In time she would shed many sorts of tears, but plenty of those would be the same sort as that day in the rain.

Chapter One: Yagyu

The sun was shining over the capital for the first time in days. The rainy season seemed to be lasting longer over the last few years, but it was hardly a concern on a day like this. That was especially the case in one back yard in particular where two youths were facing off against one another in what would prove to be a battle for the ages. One was a red haired tom boy who held her bouken with due confidence, though the smile on her face gave away her excitement. The other was a calm young man, who wore his black hair styled back, and wielded his own bouken in a less serious fashion than his opponent.

The two shared one last smile and nod before the referee, a young woman with long black hair who was wearing the same training armor as her friends, motioned for the match to begin. The round was swift, ending in only three moves with the young man getting in a clean strike against the girl's back. She was none too happy about it, but just smiled and reassumed her stance. Another round with the same result followed by one that took the boy four moves to win, and the match was his.

"Sorry Tamiko, Satoshi wins again."

"I don't need you to tell me that Akunei; I felt the hits first hand."

"At least it took him four moves to beat you the second time. That shows you are definitely improving."

"It still takes him five to beat you though. I have to catch up…"

"Girls…I'm standing right here."

Both young women looked toward Satoshi and then looked back at each other giggling. Satoshi shook his head and sat down to rest for a moment. It seemed like these two were going to keep at him all day, or at least until they finally one a round against him. Still it was good training, and both Tamiko and Akunei were fun to spend time with. Well, as long as they were getting along at least.

"Alright cousin, my turn again! This time I'll be the one you two buy sweets for!"

"As if Akunei! The only one who will be getting any candy today is me!"

"You two really are still kids aren't you?"

"Shut up Satoshi!" "Shut up Satoshi!"

Both girls looked at each other and started laughing again while Satoshi just sighed deeply. It was going to be another restless, but happy day in the capital.

It had been two years since that day in the rain when Mifune Yagyu, Satoshi's father and Akunei's uncle, had decided to adopt Tamiko into the Yagyu clan. The more puffed up members of the clan had opposed Mifune's decision to adopt a "mutt" like Tamiko, but none were foolish enough to say so aloud. While they viewed him still as a bleeding heart, they could not deny Mifune's position as the most skilled swordsman amongst the Yagyu. Nor could they deny the genius of his son, or the unexpected amount of talent his ward would eventually present.

Still not all was well in the capital nor in Nippon where it sat. Troubles old and new were constantly raising their fearsome heads, threatening to shatter the hard earned peace throughout the land. The most recent of problem was a nameless bandit tribe that had somehow gained control over several hollows, which they were using to attack imperial convoys. While they were easily dispatched by the imperial military companies, these simple brigands were persistent and becoming far more organized.

None knew this better than the Captain of second company, Mifune Yagyu, who even now stood in the office of his commanding officer, General Kishimaru Nota. The General was a mountain of a man, eight feet tall and nothing but muscle, who looked even bigger in his purple and gold armor. It was this, his legendary temper, wild blue hair, dark eyes, and kanbo like shikai, that had earned him the nick name "Vermillion Oni". Kishimaru was considered the most dangerous man amongst the Four Generals of the Imperial Military Corps, though he was also the most unpredictable.

Today he wasn't wearing his armor, instead sported a loose kimono shirt and slacks, though his sword was still tightly fastened to his belt. Even sealed the sword was larger than most, but it clearly wasn't weighing him down as he paced back and forth in front of his equally massive desk. He looked more angry than troubled, which was clear to Mifune as he watched the display with concern. The last time the general had lost his temper second company had to live in the third company barracks until their own were rebuilt.

"General…"

"It doesn't make any sense! We know those damn thieves have a way to control Hollows, and we know the source of that power lies on Mount Fumin! So why hasn't the commander general sent anyone to investigate!?"

One swing of Kishimaru's mighty arm and his heavy oak desk was reduced to fire wood. His lieutenant wasn't overly shocked by this and just waved away a bit of wood dust before answering. It was that calm demeanor and the pair's long standing friendship that had earned the talented Yagyu a possession as the second to his temperamental commander. Even so his words only reached the giant's ears about half the time, unless large quantities of sake and food were involved.

"Sir…it isn't just the commander general; the emperor himself is worried about sending just anyone up there. You know the legend surrounding that place: it's where they say Musashi forged the first Zanpakuto that he wielded against the Ivory Phantasm."

"But it is only a legend, and the longer we twiddle our thumbs because of old stories, the longer it takes for us to put these bastards down!"

This time the general made a new passage way outside in what was once the north wall of his office. The breeze that entered was rather nice against Mifune's face, but he worried for those on the street bellow that might not be fast enough to dodge the falling rubble. The door to the office opened slowly, and a terrified looking woman peeked her head inside cautiously to gauge the situation.

"Stop hiding like a scared mouse Mora! If anyone here is safe it's my own daughter!"

The woman let out a surprised sound that indeed sounded like something a mouse would make before entering the room reluctantly. Surprisingly Mora was a giant herself: seven feet tall with a full, voluptuous figure that most men would swoon after just a glimpse. Of course none ever would as her long, blue hair was a reminder to all of who she shared blood with. Unlike her father, Mora's eyes were bright blue and held a kindness that her father's were completely devoid of, though being a Lieutenant meant she probably wasn't the push over she seemed to be. That said she still wore the full garb of a soldier in peace times and carried a wakizashi across the back of her waist.

"Ummm…General, Captain…I uh…I."

"Spit it out girl! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a tantrum!?

"Y-Yes sir! First company has sent word that a scouting team will be sent to Mount Fumin to…well…scout the area."

"It's about time! Mifune, get the men ready for battle! We'll put an end to these pathetic lot of cowardly bastards once an for-"

"Ummmm actually…they only want Mifune…general…sir…father…daddy…"

"…"

Fortunately, no one was crushed by the two larger halves of the general's desk as they were thrown through yet another newly made passage in the west wall. Even more fortunate was the swift speed at which the royal winery was able to deliver five gallons of their top spirits to help calm the situation. Mifune left the commander in Mora's capable hands and headed to the Imperial Palace. It seemed the royal chancellor would be giving details about the mission to her chosen team personally; a rather unusual event in any case.

Adjusting his uniform and haori, Mifune wished he had worn something more formal. Even for an officer of his rank it was a rare privilege to be called to the palace, though it wouldn't be his first visit. Every time he went there though, he worried it might be his last. For a soldier every mission was dangerous, but those ordained and managed by the emperor or one of his chancellors were usually especially risky. For a specialized team to be put together for a "scouting mission" meant things were either very politically sensitive, or…

"Mifune…things must be bad if they called for you."

Looking up, Mifune smiled joyfully at whom he saw standing on the building above him. The man's about his age whose neck length black hair, steely black eyes, and hansom face were all as familiar to the capable swordsman as his own features. He wore simple pants and sandals, but his black coat was a bit more complex in design and sported many red and white, fan shaped symbols upon it. Any who looked at him might instantly fear his darker appearance, but Satori knew the bright soul that shined in that shadowy exterior.

"Ryuji Uchiha, by God it is good to see you."

"Like wise, though I am troubled by the circumstances that have brought us together."

"What do you mean?"

"Before the meeting, I think it would be wise to compare notes."

Mifune nodded to the ninja with a noticeable amount of concern. For the royal court to call on a ninja of Ryuji's skill could only mean things were worse than they were willing to admit. Both men looked toward the palace, unsure of what awaited them within.

"Hey Satoshi, do you know where I put my yellow and red Kimono, the one with the flower patterns that look like pinwheels?"

Tamiko rummaged through her wardrobe, searching for something fancy enough to wear to the unexpected dinner she and her family had been invited to. She stopped her search for a moment to let those words soak in, as she often did when they came to mind: her family. She still got giddy any time she realized she was part of a family that genuinely loved her, and her giggling had become a daily occurrence around the Yagyu household.

Satoshi heard Tamiko's question from his room across the hall, followed by her fit of happiness. He loved hearing that sound just as much as his parents did, and smiled any time he heard it. He thought over her question as he adjusted his chosen outfit for the evening, a simple kimono shirt, slacks, sandals, and the blue haori his parents had given him to celebrate the spring festival. It was then that he remembered exactly where Tamiko's questioned kimono had gone.

"You gave it to Akunei to wear to the spring festival after spilling tomato juice on hers. I still can't believe how much you cried." The memory of that incident smacked Tamiko as hard as one of Satoshi's flourishes. She had hated herself so much for that, but Akunei didn't seem to mind that much. Tamiko still gave her the kimono feeling it was the least she could do, and the ebon haired girl did look amazing in it. Akunei…Tamiko wondered if she could ever be half as beautiful as her best friend and rival. A knock came from Tamiko's door and the voice that accompanied it made her panic a little.

"Are you ready yet Tamiko, or do you still need my help fixing your hair?"

"Of course I do! There is no way I could fix it half as well as you can Nezumi! I just have to find a dress that works for me is all…"

"What about the blue one that compliments your hair and eyes. It would go great with your red sash and the comb you won at the fair last week."

Tamiko thought about how she would look in the outfit her adopted mother had suggested, and blushed deeply in response. There was no way a plan girl like her could pull off a fancy look like that! But then she remembered it was Nezumi who had bought that sash for her and decided it couldn't hurt to try. After a few minutes she opened the door with the suggested outfit on, though it still needed a bit of tweaking, and looked over the one who had suggested it in total awe. Nezumi was beauty inbodied as far as Tamiko was concerned, both inside and out. Her long, black hair was like silk, her skin was as smooth and light as milk, and her eyes glistened like sapphires. Though some would call her figure average, Tamiko would tell them it was perfectly balanced as she beat the living crap out of them for calling the woman she respected most anything but amazing. Admittedly, the young woman was a bit over protective, but Nezumi was the closest thing the once orphaned girl had ever had to a mother in her life. Still she didn't call her mother, though secretly Nezumi wished she would.

When Tamiko looked at what her adopted mother was wearing she nearly fainted from the shock. It was the same outfit that she herself was wearing, only with inversed colors. Nezumi blushed a bit which took Tamiko for an even bigger swing as the woman walked over to adjust a few rough spots in the girl's dress.

"I hope you don't mind if we synchronize a little…it isn't every day we get to show off like this."

"I…I…"

"I mean if you don't feel comfortable…"

"N-No it isn't that! I just…I mean…"

Nezumi stepped back to look her young friend over and smiled gently. She then clapped her hands together and took on a more confident tone.

"Alright Tamiko; let's see what we can do about that fiery mane of yours."

"I…thank you Nezumi…so much…"

Tamiko held back tears as the two entered her room, Satoshi watching the two bond from his door way. Though his parents never told him as much, Satoshi knew his mother was unable to bare anymore children after him. While Nezumi loved her son with all her heart, there was a part of her that still hoped and prayed for a daughter. She never expected for her husband to be the one to bring home said daughter, but she didn't care. Tamiko was more than any of them could ever had hoped for in a daughter, sister, and friend.

"A bijuu…truely? When did this happen, and where?!"

Mifune was shocked by the news he had just received from Ryuji, who still couldn't completely believe it himself. The two stood atop a secluded building, staying out of view as they spoke of more secretive affairs and the rumors that went along with them. This was no ideal gossip between soldiers, but information that could affect everyone across the land. A yokai becoming a true bijuu for the first time in over two hundred years was definitely such news.

"It was outside of a farming village in the north about a month ago, though I'd rather not say exactly where. It took the cooperation of our village and two others just to track it down to it's layer, and defeat the kitsune that followed it. There were at least eight of the damn witches."

"So it was a fox type…how many tales?"

"Only four, but it still managed a tailed-beast bomb that killed two of my men."

"I'm sorry…"

"They were ninja all there lives Mifune; there is nothing to be sorry for."

"That doesn't mean their deaths shouldn't be mourned, and I know you did so more than anyone else."

"…Shut up, and let me finish. Anyway, we managed to corner it and were planning to capture it, but then things got strange."

Ryuji still remembered what he had seen that night in what he thought was just an old cave. When he later found out the true nature and history of that place, it made the incident even more unnerving. This was doubly true now, considering exactly where he and Mifune were being sent, and for what reason.

"The fox's chakra suddenly began to convulse, as if it was rejecting the owner like he was foreign object. I saw the man rematerializing within the fox's body before he was…spat out of the beast, still alive and mostly unharmed. The fox was still there though, but any sentience in its eyes vanished. It was like looking at an empty existence full of nothing but savage instinct."

Mifune listened on in total disbelief, unsure of what to make of his friend's story. He had heard many stories of how bijuu came into being, but never had he heard of a person's chakra gaining a will of it's own. It was only after Ryuji said his next few words, however, that the true gravity of the incident began to sink in.

"The creature only took about two steps before it fell apart, though none of us were quite sure what to do next. We questioned the man when he came to, but he did very little to enlighten the situation. Turns out he was just a farmer who thought to spend an evening with a beautiful woman, probably a kitsune in disguise, and couldn't remember anything beyond his first kiss with her. After we got back to Konoha I looked into the history of the area and found something disturbing. It turned out the cave where we ended up during the pursuit was mentioned in several legends as the birth place of the fox king, Kurama."

Kurama; a name people still used to scare delinquent children into obeying their elders, though it had been over three centuries since his destruction. Though he was no more, the kitsune who inherited his chakra still tricked men into becoming lesser versions of him in hopes of reviving their king. Fortunately it had never once worked, and even those willing to become such creatures rarely ever gained more than three or four tales. The fact that, even for a brief moment, the fox shaped chakra of a lesser kyubi was able to stand on its own was disturbing news.

"Now do you understand my troubles Mifune?"

"Yes: first something like that happens where the first kyubi was born, and now we are being sent to the place where the first zanpakuto was forged and used to slay the first hollow. I want to believe it is coincidence…"

"But do you?"

Mifune grew silent, unsure of what to think. His more sensible side said it was nothing to be concerned with since both places were only mentioned in myths and legends. His instincts, on the other hand, were screaming at him that something was amiss. The concerned swordsman would have ignored such feelings had they not been gnawing at him since before he heard Ryuji's tale.

"Whether the two are connected or not, we will only find answers on Fumin. For now we should just focus on the mission at hand, but I will have someone poke around while we are gone. I only hope there is nothing to be found on either end of this."

Ryuji smiled with a huff at his comrade's words, not surprised by his apparent resolve. Mifune was right though; the only way to find out if the incidents were connected was to push ahead. It seemed like it was only when both warriors were put together for a mission that they were forced to be at least a little reckless. Maybe that was why they were always chosen for these sort of things, considering neither was dead yet.

"I'm sorry mi lady, but lord Mifune has sent word that he will be unable to join you this evening for dinner. He deeply apologizes and hopes you and your children can still enjoy themselves without him."

The messenger bowed, after which Nezumi gave him a few ryo for his trouble to which he bowed twice more. Nezumi stood outside the carriage with a concerned gaze toward the distant palace. Her husband wouldn't miss a chance for a good meal with his family for just anything, which meant it must be a mission. She said a soft prayer, asking God to keep Mifune safe no matter what trouble he was sent into. She wished she could go with him, to be by his side like the old days…but…

"Mother?"

Nezumi turned to see both Satoshi and Tamiko peeking out from the carriage, both looking untroubled by the news. They knew Mifune's strength, and new that no matter what mission he was sent on that he wouldn't fail. Their confidence gave Nezumi strength and she smiled happily toward them both before entering the carriage once again.

Before long, the three had arrived at the restaurant where they would be eating with other members of their family. It wasn't often that the members of the main family got together like this, but when they did it usually accompanied some sort of news. While Satoshi enjoyed seeing his family, Tamiko always felt out of place around the other Yagyu for obvious reasons. Nezumi felt a mix of both, leaning more toward Tamiko's side when Mifune wasn't with her. Something else both woman had in common was their refusal to let on such discomforts, holding their heads up high and smiling as they entered. Satoshi respected them both for that more than either really knew, and resolved to defend both even if it meant butting heads with his grandfather.

Satoshi's grandfather, Ujiyasu Yagyu, had been head of the Yagyu clan for over fifty years, and showed no signs of relinquishing the position any time soon. That said only one of his four children showed any real interest in becoming head of the clan: Muneshige Yagyu, his eldest son and Akunei's father. While it was his right as first born, most knew Muneshige was the last on the old man's list to take his place. What wasn't known was whether it was his second son, Date, or youngest son, Mifune, who he preferred for the role of clan leader. Neither man had Muneshige's ambitions, but both possessed greater skill in swordplay than their eldest brother. Many other factors were involved, one of which was potential heirs beyond the three brothers, of which there were only two.

"Akunei!"

The young woman turned and smiled upon seeing Tamiko and Satoshi approaching her, Nezumi not far behind. Akunei looked stunning in a new, dark red kimono that looked as if it had just been made that day in preparation for the evening. Unlike her friends, Akunei also sported a small, decorative dagger in her black sash, adorned with a few little charms hanging from the handle. A Yagyu being allowed by to bring even an ornament weapon to a family meal was a sign of recognition by the clan leader. This was probably due to Akunei's victory at a recent tournament against the Sasaski clan, in which she defeated two of their most skilled students.

"Tamiko, you look amazing! I love what you did with your hair."

"Thank you, but Nezumi did all the work. Even so you still look way prettier."

"Don't be so hard on yourself: it takes four people to get me looking this good. One for my hair, one for my makeup…it can be really tiring."

Akunei sighed playfully causing both girls to break into laughter. Satoshi heard a familiar noise as wood clicked against wood behind him. He turned around and saw a welcomed figure approaching the small gathering with an energetic smile. He was a laid back looking fellow whose long black hair was tied into a pony tail, and who was wearing a loose fitting kimono over his plain slacks. His wooden clogs were quite loud as he walked toward the four, but then so was the clanking of the katana loosely tied to his waist.

"Oi, Nezumi, Satoshi, Tamiko, and Akunei. Four of my fellow Yagyu all dressed up and waiting out here just for me to arrive."

The man spoke plainly as plainly could be, but all four of those that greeted him knew that was just how he was. It was hard to believe this fellow was one of the most respected people in the capital, and one of the most skilled swordsmen in all Nippon: Date Yagyu. Satoshi did his best to hide his excitement, but it was clear that he was happy about seeing his uncle as he walked over to shake hands with him.

"Uncle Date, it's good to see you."

"Satoshi! Good, since you're here it means this isn't another one of your grandfather's lectures about my walkabouts. Seriously, a guy can't take a walk without getting his head bitten off."

"Uncle Date…you're walks tend to last for weeks at a time."

"Well…yeah…but it isn't as if I never come back, right?"

Satoshi laughed aloud, a rare thing for the usually somber youth. Nezumi always loved seeing her son laugh truthfully, and it sometimes worried her that he didn't more often. Than again, his father was the same way: always lost in some deep thought involving philosophy, the nature of the universe, human morality, etc. It was an admirable trait, of sorts, but it was always nice to see Satoshi act like a thirteen year old from time to time.

"Nezumi, you look lovely as always. Will Mifune be joining us tonight or am I gonna have to run defense on my own?"

"Sorry Date-Kun, Mifune's busy with work. If I can help than I will."

"Seems like you two are worried I and father will cause trouble tonight."

A deep voice spoke from further down the hall way as a familiar man and woman approached the small group. The brown eyed man wore a fancy set of khaki robes and a magnificent looking, dark blue haori. His dark brown hair was tied into a perfect top knot, and his clean shaven face was stern and emotionless. Rather he was smiling, but it hardly seemed like a legitimate expression of happiness.

The woman with him dressed in her own impressive kimono, dull purple in color, and wore a serious, if not frustrated expression. Her black hair was fixed into a tight bun, and she wore a bit more makeup than the other women around her. Her slate colored eyes examined both Nezumi and Tamiko, and it took all her strength to hold back a disgusted scoff.

"Big brother Muneshige, and his lovely wife Gi-Gi!"

The woman literally snarled at her brother-in-law at the utterance of his nickname for her. Muneshige's false smile vanished and was replaced by his true, frowning expression which Akunei took on in turn, though hers was for a different reason. Nezumi took a folding fan from her sash and gave the still chuckling swords man a soft wake on the head to which he chocked down the last of his laughter.

"Ginchiyo, you look lovely tonight, and Muneshige, hansom as always."

Nezumi bowed, prompting Tamiko to do the same, with Satoshi reluctantly followed suit. This caused his more serious uncle's eyes to narrow, completely ignoring the pleasantries of his sister-in-law and the existence of the red haired girl his brother foolishly treated like a daughter. It was clear to Muneshige that the young prodigy could still go down the same aimless path as his own brothers if he and Ujiyasu weren't very careful. Satoshi had more potential than Mifune ever did, and perhaps even more than what Date had wasted with his frivolous ways. If only he had been born his son…

"Father, should we head to the dining room? I'm sure grandfather is growing impatient."

Muneshige gave a stern eye to his daughter who cringed in response. He then took a shallow breath and regained his grin before nodding to his fellow clansmen. The group headed down the hall way, each feeling mixed emotions about the first exchanges of the evening. All except Date, who was too busy trying to remember what kind of sushi he liked from this particular eatery to worry about familial stress.

It was either the salmon or the tuna, of that he was certain.

Nezumi lay asleep in her room, exhausted mentally and emotionally from the family dinner she, Satoshi, and Tamiko had somehow survived through. It turned out the whole thing was over Date refusing to get married and have children until he found a wife that he genuinely loved. The evening ended when Ujiyasu presented three potential wives to his free spirited son, who had already managed to slip away unnoticed. How Date managed to do so with three trays of sushi, two bottles of sake, and both waitresses was anyone's guess.

A hand ran across her shoulder, his touch as familiar to Nezumi as her own, and she opened her eyes to greet him.

"Mifune…"

"Sorry to wake you, but I have to go back soon and didn't want you to worry."

Nezumi's smile faded and she placed her hand over his. Though she was drowsy, she could still see the weariness in her beloved's eyes as he snuggled up against her. She could always tell when something was amiss just from the fill of his body against hers, though he tried his best to hide it.

"How was dinner? No trouble I hope."

"Your father and brothers had an interesting exchange, but over all it was a good evening."

"Sayori?"

"I don't think she was there. Your little sister has a way of staying unnoticed, especially when Muneshige is around."

"Those two never did get along."

"I'm surprised any of you do."

Nezumi was fighting off sleep, but it was a loosing battle. In the past the two used to stay up all night just to talk to one another about anything they could think of. She missed those days, but she supposed that was part of growing up. Still, even with all the changes in their lives, the two were every bit as in love as they were in their youth. Their youth…was it really over?

"I have to go Nezumi, I probably won't be back for a few days."

"Can't you stay…for just a bit longer…"

The last thing she felt before returning to the peacefulness of slumber was his gentle kiss. Her dreams were the best sort that night, filled with memories new and old. She knew then and there that her youth with Mifune wasn't over, nor would it ever be. It was the youth of love unending.

A candle light flickered, it's flame illuminating several old scrolls laid out on the floor of the young scholars room. Satoshi was neck deep in his studies on philosophy, literature, history, and several other subjects regarding human nature. To understand the nature of the one compared to the many, and the many compared to the one was a bit of an obsession to the young swordsman. While scrolls could tell him the thoughts of others who had pondered and struggled with the same questions as he had, it was still clear he would need to find his own answers.

One thing Satoshi knew for certain in his heart of hearts was that he would find his answer from behind a sword. The first question he had to answer was how he could accomplish such a feat. After all, swords weren't exactly known as conversational tools once they were drawn, at least not often.

Satoshi heard someone approaching moments before his door slide open and his father walked in. He wasn't surprised to see him at such a late hour, though it was clear he had something weighing heavily on his mind. For some reason it troubled him to see his father in that moment, but he wasn't sure why.

Mifune smiled at his son, proud to see the young man pursuing more noble goals than most boys his age. He himself had been a bit of a free spirit once, though never as much as Date was…is…but nor was he as serious as Muneshige. Satoshi was still young though, and had plenty of time to figure out what sort of man he wanted to be. Of course it was his responsibility as the boy's father to help guide him down that path, and he swore along ago to do just that. He prayed that he had done well thus far, and that Satoshi knew that.

"Sato…I'm going to be gone for a few days, so mind your mother and be good to Tamiko, alright?"

"Of course father. Is everything well?"

"Well enough. I'll see you soon."

Satoshi watched his father slide the door shut, unsure what to think of the short exchange. He had said those same words to him several times before, but never had they weighed so heavily on the young man's heart. He thought to rush out into the hallway and speak further to his father, try to help with whatever trouble had come upon him. For whatever reason, however, he couldn't force himself to do so. Something about his father's tone accompanied by a feeling that he would only make things worse by prying too deeply left Satoshi with a sense of uncertainty. All he could do was blow out his candle and pray as he slipped into a restless sleep, his father's words still ringing in his mind.

Tamiko was asleep, period. All the troubles of the world were as nothing to her as she frolicked through all manner of pleasant dreams. Defeating Satoshi and Akunei in fair combat, falling in love for the first time, becoming the absolute ruler of all sword wielders in the world, and a nice little dream regarding pudding and a singing tanuki were just a few highlights from her sleeping world. Then, just as she was about to learn the greatest secret's of swordsmanship from Musashi himself, her dreams took a darker turn.

It was all a blur, like a whirlwind of bad memories mixed with new fears that climaxed with an image of her being alone again. Nothing but darkness surrounded her as she cried out for anyone that might hear her. The pain that flooded over her, the emptiness, the sort of loneliness that couldn't be described was taking hold of her once again.

"Tamiko, wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she shot up in bed as she frantically searched for anyone or anything familiar.

"Tamiko."

She turned to see Mifune sitting near her bed, and she breathed a deep sigh of relief. It was only a nightmare, though not the worst she had ever had. Still it had been a while since Mifune had needed to wake her from one. Oh no…had she been screaming?

"Mifune, was I…uh…ya know..."

"No; I was just checking on you and noticed you were tossing and turning pretty badly."

"Oh…good…I mean it's good I didn't wake anybody. I know I can be a lot of trouble sometimes."

"You've never been any trouble to us Tamiko, and you never will be. You're part of this family no matter what happens. Never forget that, okay?"

Tamiko looked toward the smiling man with clear surprise across her face, and did everything she could not to get chocked up. She hated looking like an overly emotional little girl, especially in front of Mifune, but when he said stuff like that to her she could barely hold back the tears.

"Th-Thank you…so much…"

"If I had a ryo for every time you've thanked me I would be able to retire by now. Go back to sleep little one, and let me know what Musashi says about sword techniques this time."

Tamiko nodded and lied back down as Mifune stood up and walked toward the door. He looked back at her and smiled briefly before a frown formed in its place. He shook away the thought that caused his change in expression and then closed the door to let the young girl sleep. Mifune walked out to the patio of his long time home and looked up toward the sky with longing eyes. What passed through his mind in those few minutes was anyone's guess, but after a short time he left the manor with his sword in hand.

He left there that night for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jump Braves

A Fiction Inspired by Shonen Jump

Written By ZeterZero

Chapter Two: Exodus

Tamiko's wailing could be heard throughout the manor as a dumbfounded Nezumi held her tightly against herself. Satoshi couldn't feel anything in that moment but confusion and disbelief while Mora continued with her teary eyed report.

"We...I mean the stealth force is still investigating what happened. All we know right now is that, for whatever reason, Captain Yagyu activated his bankai once he and his team reached the summit of the mountain. We've searched for remains but to no avail."

"Then he might be alive! There is still a chance he-"

"I'm sorry Satoshi…but the mountain…it's gone."

"Wha-what do you mean, gone?"

"You know the power of your father's bankai, its final power, the one he was forbidden to use by emperor himself."

"The Field of Broken Lilies…"

"It's…it can only be used when…when he is…oh God…"

Mora could hold back her own tears no longer, having failed at keeping her serious façade in that moment of total sorrow. Mifune was gone; leaving the unanswered question of what could have been so terrible that it provoked the noble man to use such a destructive power? Those closest to him, those that loved him more than anyone else, had no way of knowing the answer. All they could do now was mourn, though this was only the beginning of trouble for the Yagyu clan.

"That foolish boy…if he had to die he could have at least been a bit more refined about it."

Ujiyasu sat with his three remaining children, each still wracked by the news they had just received. The old man downed another bowl of strong drink as his only daughter prepared another for him at his side. Ujiyasu was still as hardy as ever, though his white beard and balding head both stood as signs of his age. A pronounced vein pulsed in his forehead as it always did when he became angry.

"Killing his comrades, using his bankai without authorization from the palace, destroying holy mount Fumin, and defying a command from the emperor himself!?"

Ujiyasu's reiatsu flared, making the room feel as heavy and suffocating as the ocean floor. It was hard to tell if he was truly mourning his youngest son's death, or lamenting the way in which he died. Either way, both Date and Sayori were too full of sadness to care what their father truly felt, while Muneshige was mourned for the stained reputation of the Yagyu name. It would be next to impossible for them to recover their honor from something this bad, and with no honor they might as well be farmers.

"Muneshige!"

The eldest child of the mighty Ujiyasu snapped from his deep thoughts and gave full attention to his father. The old man adjusted his robe before downing another bowl, clearly unaffected by it's potency as he spoke clearly and decisively.

"I've grown tired of how lax things have become in this family. Mifune's death is proof that I have let you all do as you wished for far too long. Muneshige…it's time to clean house."

Date looked toward his brother and could have sworn he saw a smile creep across the man's face. He gritted his teeth, but kept his peace for the time being. For now only one thing mattered; keeping Mifune's family safe.

The clouds were gathering above her as she stared at the sky with swollen eyes. Tamiko couldn't remember when the tears had finally stopped, or how she had ended up on the patio. She had never seen Satoshi cry before, not once in the two years since she had met him. She could still remember the day Mifune had brought her here: Nezumi cried at the sight of the pitiful urchin, as if she could feel every ounce of suffering and loneliness she had endured. Satoshi took her hand and smiled, telling her everything would be alright from now on.

He had been right up until now.

She felt the presence of someone else before she ever saw the shadow looming over her. A terrible feeling washed over her, and she new something horrible was about to happen. The instincts she had developed from her training took over, and she side stepped only a fraction of a second before a sword was swung down toward her. The shocked girl jumped back to look upon her assailant, and her heart skipped a beat upon seeing who had just tried to take her life. The all too familiar figure was clad in light armor, a sword in her hand, and a deadly loon upon her face.

"Akunei…no…no why would you-"

"Tamiko, please, defend yourself."

Tamiko didn't have time to read into Akunei's tone or question her intentions as the girl attacked once more. Tamiko rolled into her room, her instincts again leading her as she grabbed her practice sword from it's resting place. She raised the sturdy bouken just in time to deflect her attacker's next volley of sword swings. This didn't make any sense, it couldn't be happening, yet here she was fighting for her life against the girl she thought was her best friend.

Akunei went for a high, horizontal slash, clearly intending to take off Tamiko's head in a single swing. The confused red head knew the move well, considering how many matches she had lost to Akunei because of it. Things were different now as she slipped under the attack, just as she had several times before, only to hit air when she tried to counter attack. How had she gotten out of the way so quickly?! Tamiko didn't have time to ponder the question as Akunei, who was now somehow to her left, made a downward swing towards her.

This time Tamiko didn't have time to dodge and simply raised her sword, remembering to redirect the blade instead of blocking the blow. At the last second before sharpened steel met varnished wood, Tamiko turned her blade at just the right angle to send Akunei to her left while she spun around behind her. She lifted her weapon to attack and again hit only air as Akunei stood in the hallway beyond the main entrance to the room.

She couldn't have gotten that far with just a tumble, and then there was the tingling feeling the less experienced girl felt dancing across her skin. She had felt the same thing before when Akunei had failed with her decapitation attempt. Tamiko wracked her brain for an explanation when she remembered something Satoshi had mentioned to her once about a technique he was trying to master.

It was supposed to be an ability that allowed those with enough training to travel at such speed that they could cross miles of terrain in a single step. She couldn't remember what it was called, but she did know it was an advanced technique that only master swordsmen could use effectively. That had to be what Akunei was doing, and it must have been how she snuck up on her at the start of this madness.

The same tingling feeling, and again Akunei had vanished from sight. This time, however, when she reappeared behind Tamiko, she felt a terrible pain smash into her rib cage accompanied by a familiar sensation. Her opponent had not only sensed where Akunei would reappear, but had also managed to focus a bit of reiatsu into her weapon to strengthen her counter attack!

"Tamiko…"

Akunei muttered the name before being tossed into a wall by the force of her friend's sword swing. Tamiko stood there trying to catch her breath, unsure of what had just happened. The odd feeling that she had felt from her rival now felt as if it was emanating from her damaged bouken. No, it felt more like it was passing into the weapon from within her self!

"Uncle Mifune would always say that God stood with the just…looks like he was right."

The ravenette was already rising back to her feet, clearly having difficulty breathing even as she tried to regain her composure. A terrible pain gripped Tamiko's heart as she saw blood stream from the side of her attacker's mouth, only just realizing what she had done. Akunei prepared to attack when she caught sight of the tears forming in her foe's eyes. She had seen Tamiko cry plenty of times before, but those blue eyes gripped in shocked sorrow caused her more pain than her injuries ever could. Akunei gritted her teeth, trying to choke down her remorse as best she could before yelling at her former friend.

"Stop it Tamiko…just stop it! I'm trying to kill you! You shouldn't cry after hurting the person trying to kill you! So stop it and fight me!"

The words didn't reach the crying girl's ears as she slowly lost the grip on her weapon. Mifune was dead and no her best friend was trying to kill her…why…why was this happening…why now when she finally had something worth living for…

~You're part of this family no matter what happens. Never forget that, okay?~

Mifune's voice echoed through the girl's mind even as Akunei angrily charged toward her. Tamiko's grip tightened and she swung her bouken even as tears streamed down her face. The two weapons clashed, and Akunei's anger became horror as her sword broke against the wooden weapon. How had Tamiko really managed to gain so much control over her reiatsu this soon after awakening it?! She expected to feel the same bone shattering force that her opponent had struck her with earlier, but instead there was nothing. Instead Tamiko just stood there, having stopped her weapon less than an inch from Akunei's face, her eyes hidden behind her red banes.

"Tamiko…why…"

"Because…we're…"

Akunei dropped her weapon, not completely able to believe what was happening in that moment. Was she…was Tamiko hugging her? No, she couldn't be…it had to be a trap, or some kind of deception. No one, no matter how forgiving or kind they were, would hug the person that had just tried to cut them down. Yet here she was; the red haired girl who had become her closest friend for the past two years, crying into her shoulder. She was supposed to kill her, to prove her worth as an heir to the Yagyu name, to cleanse the taint Mifune had left on that name…but...

Tamiko felt something warm drip onto her neck, and heard the girl in her arms whimpering a bit. She looked up and felt something like relief wash over her as she saw Akunei doing something she never thought she would. A flood of tears were pouring from the ravenette's eyes as she struggled to choke down her cries.

"Tamiko I…I just…my parents…grandpa…they said I had to…I…what was I supposed to do? They would have disowned me…killed me for all I know…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm…"

"I forgive you, Akunei. That's what family does; they forgive one another no matter how bad things get."

"No…no if they did…then why would dad and grandpa…"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that, in the end…in the end you held back didn't you? When our swords clashed I could feel you draw back your power. Even if you didn't mean to, in that moment…"

Akunei was shocked by the words, but as she thought it over she realized her sword should have easily cut through the wooden weapon. Had her resolve really dulled so much in that moment that her blade dulled and grew brittle in turn? If that was true, than on some level Akunei was willing to die instead of take Tamiko's life. But was that really the case? She didn't know, she couldn't know, but Tamiko didn't seem to care.

Suddenly a series of powerful pressures flooded the room, nearly sending both girls to their knees. Tamiko didn't understand what she was feeling, only that it felt similar to the power she and Akunei had been using to fight each other. Akunei, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was feeling, but she couldn't believe what her senses were telling her.

"A-Akunei…what is this?!"

"Reiryoku, the spiritual pressure caused by clashing reiatsu. Oh God…it's grandpa and uncle Date…they're about to fight! My dad too…he's about to fight someone I don't recognize…"

"It's Nezumi…"

Akunei looked toward Tamiko, unsure how the girl could tell whose spiritual power was clashing with her father's. The convinced but terrified look in the girl's blue eyes was more than enough to make Akunei believe her. But Nezumi had never been trained in the martial arts, or so both girls believed as they felt the clashing powers. The older girl snapped back to reality and realized that she had to get Tamiko out of there as soon as she could.

"We have to go…they won't stop until you're all-"

She looked over to see a flash of red run into the hallway, dumbfounded by the reckless act. Was Tamiko really crazy enough to think she could help Nezumi or Date? No, she was far crazier than that, probably planning to try and stop the fighting. Without a second thought, Akunei ran after the other girl, trying to figure out what she should do. For that matter, what could she do in an impossible situation like that? Would she choose her father, grandfather, and beloved clan, or her aunt, uncle, and two closest friends in the entire world?

Satoshi couldn't believe the sheer power erupting from the two men before him, both clashing their swords as they fought like clashing whirlwinds. His grandfather's rage was like nothing the young man could ever have imagined, while he couldn't believe how serious his usually laid back uncle was being in that moment. How had he found himself in this situation, and why was it happening in the first place? The overwhelmed boy thought back to only a few minutes before, when his grandfather had suddenly called him to the family meeting room.

It was there that the head of the main branch would meet with his heirs and the members of the branch families. Satoshi had been aloud to accompany his father to a few such meetings, but never once had he been called to a private audience. When he stepped into the room only his grandfather and uncle Date were present, and he knew something was amiss. He would never forget his grandfather's words, nor would he ever have believed the old man was capable of saying them.

"Satoshi: your father's actions have stained our clan's good name, and left us with no small amount of trouble. Among those individuals who your father killed were two members of the Uchiha clan. They are a nothing but cut throats and assassins like all ninja, but I cannot deny their strength. They will want blood for blood and I intend to deliver before they decide to take it for themselves. They would no doubt desire your life, but I cannot condone someone with your potential to be lost. Instead both your mother and the stray runt will be given in exchange, while you are trained in secret to someday cleanse your father's actions with your own. This is my decision as head of the clan."

His decision as head of the clan…Satoshi would never forget those seven words for as long as he lived. Did he think himself a god who had the right to decide whose life was or wasn't important? Was he so ready and willing to accept that his son had done these things without having a good reason? Did he even care that one of his sons was dead? Why Tamiko and his mother anyway? If Ujiyasu was so concerned about the clan's welfare than why wasn't he considering his own life instead of two people who were brought into the clan? That was it wasn't it…they didn't have Yagyu blood so that made them expendable.

Satoshi looked toward his uncle Date, who was sitting casually smoking a pipe and staring off into space. Why wasn't he doing something to stop this madness? Was he no different than Ujiyasu: more worried for the clan's welfare than his sister-in-law or adopted niece? Satoshi had looked up to him for so long, but now he was seeing the true colors of the two men with who he shared blood. Some people would start screaming, ranting, raving, or crying, and begging for mercy in place of those that had been condemned.

This was no Satoshi's way.

"Grandfather…know this…"

The old man looked toward his grandson, nearly gasping at what he saw in that boy's eyes. Satoshi's calm voice and demeanor had not changed, but his eyes belied a fury unlike anything Ujiyasu had seen in decades. It was like looking at a massive storm in the distance; so full of raw, focused power that one could only watch it in awe. This boy had more than potential: he had both will and resolve that would not be broken.

"…after today, should any harm come to my family because of you or this clan, I won't stop until the name Yagyu is a distant memory in the minds of peasants and beggars."

Ujiyasu could feel his rage rising to a head, and he stood to his feet with sword in hand. This boy was more than serious, more than simply motivated to protect his family. Satoshi's will was like a thunderbolt: it would cut down the Yagyu without ever being stopped. The person Ujiyasu felt would redeem the clan from his father's failings now stood before him as the greatest threat they would ever face. The clan head cursed his misfortune and drew his large blade from it's sheath.

"Very well boy, if you would be an enemy to the clan, than you may join your failure father, peasant mother, and bitch sister in the next world!"

Satoshi stood without fear, prepared to face his grandfather in battle even without a weapon in hand. He knew he was no match for the veteran warrior, but he would do everything he could to defeat him. Not for his own sake or out of some pointless sense of honor, but on the off chance that he could somehow safe his family. As Ujiyasu vanished from sight, showing his extraordinary skill with shunpo, Satoshi prepared to do the same. For a moment he could have sworn he felt two familiar powers rising near by, rather two familiar reiryoku, before the sound of clashing metal rang out from behind him.

He turned to see something he didn't expect: a raging but shocked Ujiyasu crossing swords with a calm, but determined looking Date. Satoshi wasn't sure what to make of the sudden change in his uncle, but the sudden spike in the unknown reiryoku in the distance gave him some idea of what was going on.

"Satoshi, your mom told you her secret right?"

"Uncle Date…you mean…"

"She asked me to get you out of here when no one was looking, but I knew you weren't the sort to just lie down without a fight. She'll take care of Tamiko so you just get out of here while I teach my old man a lesson."

Satoshi wasn't sure what to say, or even if he should believe Date at all. Ujiyasu screamed a slew of pointless obscenities to which his son only smiled before the two vanished with undetectable speed. Satoshi watched the two fight; able to only see small glimpses of their high speed battle, but he soon heard a voice call him from behind. He turned to see his aunt Sayori motioning for him from a trap door behind where his grandfather had been sitting only moment before. He looked back at the fight for only a moment before using his own shunpo to appear beside his aunt.

She didn't look too surprised that he could already use the ability, and neither had time to discus the matter anyway. Satoshi went into the passage with his aunt, unsure of what would be waiting for him within. Once the door was shut, Sayori muttered a word and several torches lit the way down a long series of tunnels. Satoshi looked around, and then noticed his aunt putting a cloak over her shoulder and a large bag across her back.

"Aunt Sayori…"

"Sorry Satoshi, but this is it for me. I've spent most of my life going unnoticed for good reason ya know. I always knew someday one of the boys would do something to send the old man off the deep end. I just never thought it would be quite this bad…or that you kids would get involved."

"So you are leaving…can't say I blame you."

Sayori looked toward her nephew and suddenly felt pretty rotten. Still, there was very little she could do for him other than helping him to escape. It was what Date had told her to do, so that was what she would do.

"Date told me where the rendezvous point was, and that your mother would meet you there."

Satoshi didn't want to leave, but he remembered his father's final words to him and decided to follow Sayori. If this was part of his mother's plan than he would do as she wished. Just then, as he prepared to make his escape, a pair of smaller reiryoku peeked out from behind the other, massive pressures. They were small, but strong, and Satoshi knew without question who the two were. He could also sense them rushing toward the other pair of clashing powers…

"Okay Satoshi, let's-"

Sayori looked around, but her nephew was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't believe it, nor could she be certain which passage he had gone down. He had to be going after Nezumi or Tamiko, but that would mean running straight into a fight he had no chance of winning. There was nothing she could do for him, or any of her family except pray as she ran toward her long awaited freedom from the Yagyu name.

Muneshige could have sworn he caught the woman off guard, yet when he swung his sword only her Kimono was cut. How had she moved so swiftly, and without him sensing a thing? The flurry of attacks that hit him after his failed assassination had left him with numerous shallow cuts before a powerful blow sent him flying. Having landed in the courtyard he looked up to finally lay eyes on his opponent, unsure what to make of her.

Nezumi, or at least someone who looked identical to her, stood in the hole his body had made in the wall. She was wearing a fishnet suit under a tube top, shorts, fingerless gloves, and sandals that were all made from sturdy, black leather. It was a strange outfit, yet her amazing speed and the dagger in her hand combined with it brought one word to the surprised noble's mind.

Ninja.

"So, was it a rival clan who hired you, or perhaps the stealth force sent you to keep tabs on our activities."

Nezumi looked toward him curiously, but realized how foolish it was for her to be surprised by the man's comment. It was because of such thinking that neither she nor Mifune had ever revealed her past. But now there was no more reason to hide, not while her family was in danger.

"Neither. I left the shadows to be with Mifune."

"Because you were told to."

"Because I loved him then just as much as I do now. I will always love him."

"Ninja don't know how to love. All you know is how to take orders and how to kill."

"Mifune was right… you are your father's son."

"And you are just another mistake he left for me to deal with."

Muneshige charged in, his shunpo being what one would expect from a Yagyu swordsman. As he readied his sword to cut down the woman before him, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He only caught a glimpse of Nezumi as she flew past him, but it gave him enough warning to defend himself against her next back attack. He turned swiftly, his sword striking the woman at the hip in what should have been a clean cut. Instead he found his blade half buried in a table, and Nezumi's knife at his throat.

The substitution technique, he couldn't believe he had fallen for such a simple move, but he was far from finished. Nezumi sensed the sudden change in reiatsu around her as six beams of yellow light crashed into her body. She couldn't move, couldn't even breath, as Muneshige turned to point his blade at her chest.

"Bakudo sixty-one, Rikukojoro. No doubt you heard I was weaker than my brothers, and that is partially true. You see, my father only recognizes those that can wield zanjutsu and hoho effectively as being worthy of the Yagyu name. He has no respect for the kido arts for which I am aptly proficient. After today I believe he will realize true power is not determined by the type of skill, but by the will of the user."

"You expect that man to change his mind? Would you change yours?"

Muneshige's eyes widened as the woman before him vanished and he found himself caught in the fangs of his own spell. Nezumi stood a few feet away from him now while keeping a close eye on his actions. He simply scoffed at the embarrassing situation that he had found himself in before his spell shattered around him. The kunoichi wasn't surprised that her opponent could so easily break free considering it was a technique created from his own reiatsu. What did surprise her was the calm tone that Muneshige now used as he spoke; seemingly unconcerned that he had been so easily tricked.

"Genjutsu…one that effects the victims perceptions of range and space after he activates a certain ability. In my case it was either using kido or my shikai, correct?"

"…"

"No doubt you placed it on me when you touched my shoulder earlier or perhaps during your first volley of attacks. Regardless, I now know you can cast such illusions just from touch, and that you were already aware of my skills with kido. I suppose I can thank Mifune for that as well, or perhaps Date."

"You can sense it by now, can't you? Did you think Date would just let this happen without fighting back?"

"I realized he would rather loose his life fighting father than to allow you or the girl to die. Actually I counted on it. Even if Date doesn't die, father will never allow him to lead the clan. Once Akunei proves her worth by killing that little stray of yours and I find a way to deal with Satoshi, I will have solidified my lines leadership of the clan."

"Are you done?"

Muneshige expected the woman to go berserk and attack him with all she had, but instead she just stood there calmly. It was unnerving, and he wondered if he had been tricked yet again. What she had to say, however, sounded like utter foolishness to the ambitious dastard.

"First of all, Akunei won't kill Tamiko. She may intend to, but when it comes down to the wire I know she could never kill someone she loves. Secondly, Satoshi wouldn't be manipulated, nor would he allow himself to be killed. He would become head of the clan and forge it into something pure, unlike what you would turn it into. Lastly, you speak as if killing me would be an easy task."

That last sentence, the nonchalant way she said those words, and the confident smile that followed them were enough to shake Muneshige. She was wrong on all counts: Akunei was strong, Satoshi would break just like anyone else, and Nezumi was just one ninja! He would not only win, but be triumphant before the day's end!

The determined Yagyu raised his hand, pointing an outstretched finger at the accursed woman before him as blue sparks gathered at its tip. Byakurai, a hado that was not only deadly accurate, but far to fast to be dodged by anyone! The bolt of blue energy flew true and left a sizable hole in the woman's chest, causing a shocked expression to appear across her face. She slumped to the ground, convulsing from the death blow as Muneshige moved in to finish her with his blade.

He was a fool.

The figure before him turned into a body of dirt and soil, and he turned quickly to defend himself from the inevitable counter attack. She wasn't there, nor was she anywhere in sight. Had he been fighting a bushin, a copy created through chakra, this entire time? No, he had sensed her presence and her reiryoku since the fight began! It was only then that a terrible question crossed his mind: why had she not been concealing her presence up until now? Ninja were masters of hiding what they called chakra from the senses of others, so why…why had she…

By the time he realized the truth it was far too late. She had been concealing her presence by masking it under her copy's reiryuku this entire time, leaving the real one to her own devices. He turned to the courtyard, watching as a female figure was seemingly born from earthen matter before taking the form of his hated foe. Unfortunately for him, this Nezumi wasn't alone, as at least a dozen more bushin rose up to join her. They all had the same level of chakra, he could tell this from their reiryoku, unless that too was just some illusion. Even with his advanced sensory abilities he could not identify which, if any of the women before him, was the real Nezumi.

"Give up Muneshige; there is no reason to continue with this follishness."

"Don't be foolish woman. Not even a thousand of you can compare to the dullest Yagyu, much less to me!"

"Muneshige, please don't…"

"Silence. Nothing you can say or do will ever change anything. The second you took up the Yagyu name, even if as a lie, you became an asset to the clan. As an asset you are at the mercy of those above you, as it has always been."

"You…is that all you see your family as…assets? What about Akunei; is she just another asset to the clan to be used as you and Ujiyasu see fit!?"

Before Muneshige could answer, the door leading to the outside hall way flew open. Nezumi looked on in terror as Tamiko looked back at her, Akunei appearing beside her only a second later. Muneshige turned and saw both girls, his mind not entirely processing the sight. Akunei was injured and unarmed, while Tamiko looked perfectly fine. Why was the little bitch still alive and why was Akunei with her?

"Akunei…what's the meaning of this? Why isn't that stray dead yet?"

Akunei should have been shocked by her father's words, and some part of her was, but deep down she always knew this was her sire's true colors. Her expression changed, and a light filled her eyes that reminded Muneshige of the person he hated most. Her eyes, expression, tone, and words all reminded him of that man who had single handedly ruined the clan he was destined to inherit.

She reminded him of Mifune.

"I won't do it father! I won't kill the people I love for you, grandpa, or the Yagyu clan! If that makes me your enemy, than so be it! I'll stand with Satoshi, Nezumi, Date, and most of all, I'll stand with Tamiko!"

The look on Muneshige's face was so calm, so serene, and yet so full of rage that both girls felt frozen in place just from looking at him. He lifted his hand once again, a yellow orb of raging reiatsu building in his hand, as a half hearted smile crossed his lips. Nezumi appeared in front of the girls, shielding both with her body as her clones covered the man in an attempt to muffle the coming blast. It wouldn't be enough, not against an attack of that magnitude.

"It seems I've failed as well, father. Hado sixty-three: Raik- "

"Hado thirty-one: Shakkaho."

A boy appeared before Muneshige, clad in a blue haori as a sphere of red reiatsu formed in his hand. For a split second he could have sworn it was his youngest brother standing before him, and it caused him to hesitate for just as long. By the time he realized it was Satoshi, the two spells had clashed and triggered a massive explosion. Though his nephew's spell was much weaker, it was enough to set off Muneshige's own prematurely while turning much of the force back on him. It had been a perfectly aimed attack, but even so…

By the time the dust cleared, Muneshige found himself alone with his left arm mangled and the rest of his body in close to the same shape. He slowly lifted his tattered body up, searching for any signs of his enemies. He didn't see them or sense them, and it was very well possible they were incinerated by the blast. The only reason he was still alive was the barrier he had managed to create at the last second. Thin as it was, it was just enough to save his life.

Than again, Satoshi was no simple child. For him to attempt such a reckless move meant he probably had an escape plan for those he sought to protect. Before he could investigate the area more thoroughly, three men landed in the area. All three were from one of the branch families of the Yagyu that lived near by. They were, no doubt, there to investigate the unusual surges in reiatsu and the explosion which had just occurred. This wasn't supposed to happen, at least not like this, and the branch families were not supposed to know of the cleansing until long after the fact.

"Lord Muneshige, what happened here? Are we under attack?"

"No one called for you."

"Mi lord?"

The look the rattled man gave to the three was enough to freeze their blood, and they knew their presence was not wanted. They said nothing else and simply left the area as quickly as they could. Muneshige thought to kill the three where they stood to prevent the inevitable rumors they would spread, but he had a better idea in mind. Rumors could easily be manipulated and used to his, rather, the main branch's advantage. For now he would report to his father who seemed to have wrapped up his own battle.

Whether or not those four traitors were truly dead didn't matter; Muneshige could use that uncertainty to his advantage.

Tamiko slowly opened her eyes, unsure of what had just happened. She was in a tight space with debris floating around her, choking her a bit as she tried to piece together what had happened. She remembered Satoshi just appearing, then the explosion knocking him into Nezumi and sending all four flying backwards. There was a hole in the floor, a trap door maybe, and then there was just white noise and dust. As the ringing finally stopped her confusion became fear, and fear panic as she searched for her family. She felt a hand squeeze her own, and when she saw the source she felt relief but also fear. Akunei lay at her side, barely conscious with blood rushing from her left eye.

"Tamiko, are you alright?"

"Akunei…oh God…your eye…"

"It's nothing…where are Satoshi and Nezumi?"

Tamiko looked around, finally noticing something lying across her lap. She looked down and almost screamed when she saw Nezumi laying motionless over her. The panicked girl got up as quickly as she could and put a hand the woman, begging God for her to be alright.

"That hurts…Tamiko…"

When Nezumi spoke, Tamiko could feel too many emotions to describe. While she was overjoyed that both women were alive, seeing them both so badly injured was almost more than she could bear. When a pile of rubble started to move nearby them, terror gripped the girl as she feared Muneshige had somehow followed them. When she saw Satoshi stand up all she could do was exhale and smile. He was mostly uninjured, but his disappointment was clear when he saw the bad shape that both his mother and cousin had ended up in. The barrier he had prepared to protect the four had shielded them from the explosion, but not from much of the shrapnel that came after it and the fall into the tunnel.

"I'm sorry…I should have spread the barrier further…"

"N-No, had you thinned it out any further we would have taken even more damage. But how did you find out about the tunnels, and where is your uncle?"

Nezumi was trying her hardest to stand up, but a sudden pain in her shoulder cause her to slip back down. Satoshi rushed to her side and Tamiko moved to help her up. Nezumi muffled a scream and realized just how badly she was hurt. At least two ribs were broken, though neither had pierced her longs, and her shoulder was dislocated. She looked towards her niece who was bleeding badly and looked to have a few broken ribs herself. They had very little time before those above would find them, but before they could escape they had to at least treat their injuries.

"Satoshi, try to stop Akunei's bleeding, but don't use your kido. We can't risk them detecting us. Tamiko, I'm going to need your help relocating my shoulder. After that we will need to get far away from here as quickly as we can."

Tamiko and Satoshi both looked at each other before springing to action. Satoshi ripped a sleeve from his jacket to make into a bandage for Akunei while Tamiko followed Nezumi's instructions. The veteran ninja had been sloppy, and her family had nearly suffered for it, but now was not the time for self loathing. The pain of her shoulder being returned to it's proper place reminded her of that. She looked toward her adopted daughter, who was clearly distraught, and took the girl into her uninjured arm.

"I know this is hard Tamiko… but you need to be strong okay…"

"I know…I'm just happy you are all okay…if I lost anyone else today…I…I don't know if I could…"

"Hey Tamiko."

The young woman turned to see Akunei sitting up with Satoshi's help. The injured girl smiled slightly as she tried to encourage her friend.

"Don't be such a cry baby. If anything you should be happy that you finally managed to beat me. Now come on, we need to get-"

Akunei was shocked when Tamiko pulled her into an embrace, not crying herself but clearly on the verge of doing so.

"T-Tamiko, hey! I'm alright, really. You're the one who needs comforting. You're the one who…who has lost so much. I just…I…I…"

Akunei could hide her pain no more, crying on Tamiko's should just as her friend had done only minutes before. She barely managed to muffle her screams as the pain in her soul took hold of her. Her grandfather had ordered the deaths of her aunt and best friend, her mother said nothing when Muneshige told her to kill Tamiko, and her father…

"Girls…we have to go…"

Tamiko looked toward Nezumi and nodded, new determination on her face as she turned her back to Akunei. The half blinded girl didn't understand at first, but she soon figured out what the other girl was suggesting.

"N-No way…that's just way too embarrassing…"

"We really don't have time to argue about it."

Akunei was shocked when she felt Satoshi practically pushing her onto Tamiko's back. She was further shocked when the girl lifted her up with hardly any effort and was able to move about just as easily. Nezumi held back a laugh at the sight, happy to see that even in this situation the three children hadn't lost the bonds of friendship. Even though a lot of things would never be the same, at least the love between those three was still as strong as ever.

"Come on, I know the way."

Nezumi jogged down the tunnel passage, still holding her injured arm, with her three wards following closely behind. How she knew her way around these long forgotten passages was just one of many questions floating around in Satoshi's mind. Such things would have to wait until they were safely away from their one time home, though none amongst them would ever call it as such again.

The incident on that autumn day would not soon be forgotten, and the ripples it created would eventually become clashing tidal waves. Eventually the Yagyu clan would be reborn not once, but twice, and would be remembered in the annals of history forever. Whether they would be remembered as heroes or villains would be determined by three youths and the allies they would soon make in the world beyond the capital.


End file.
